


【盾冬】Love Prison

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不要看題名怪怪的，其實很甜（雖然有綑綁跟矇眼（而且豆芽怪怪的（吧唧也怪怪的（好吧其實怪怪的是作者（咦</p>
<p>上篇是芽詹篇，就是之前在微博跟噗浪提過的『吧唧哥哥取得兵單之後，豆芽盾以「離開前再當我最後一次的模特兒吧」為由，邀吧唧到自己家裡……「為什麼要脫光？」「我想畫出你的真實」「為什麼要矇眼？」「我怕你會害羞」「為什麼要把我的手綁起來」「……因為你會逃走」「……為什麼？」「噓，模特兒不能說話……」之後當然……』（好長）</p>
<p>能接受的再點吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

坐在史蒂夫家的沙發上，望著史蒂夫臉色有些蒼白的笑容，巴奇一邊笑談著最近家裡的一些日常趣事，內心裡煩惱著的全是該怎麼對史蒂夫說。說他收到了入伍通知，就在昨天早上。

對於從軍，上戰場為國家打仗這件事，巴奇其實並非毫不畏懼，但他也早已有所覺悟，如果自己能夠保護史蒂夫以及自己親愛的家人所在的這個國家、這個世界的和平，那麼他可以心甘情願付出生命。

在所有令他放心不下的人事物中，巴奇最擔心的是史蒂夫。

自從美國投入戰爭之後，史蒂夫一直對於入伍從軍一事相當的積極，只是他的身體狀況總是讓他的申請被退回。

如果史蒂夫知道巴奇被徵召了，他會有什麼反應？

巴奇擔心，以史蒂夫固執的個性，他恐怕會更加的偏執，會比之前更想方設法的要加入軍隊。然而，他不可能隱瞞史蒂夫，除了一件一直隱藏在他心底最深處，永遠不會對任何人說出口的秘密以外。巴奇從不曾對史蒂夫隱瞞過任何事。

那麼，既然必須說出口，那就盡早說出，以免越晚越說不出口。

想到這裡，巴奇慢慢的收起了笑容，表情有些緊張的看向坐在自己身旁的瘦弱小子，低聲喚道：「……史蒂夫。」

「怎麼了，巴奇？」史蒂夫看著巴奇臉上緊繃著的表情，也換上了有點緊張的表情，關心的問出從巴奇進門時就一直藏在內心裡的疑問，「你從剛才進來時臉色就不太對，發生什麼事了嗎？」

巴奇將眼神稍微往下移，沉默了一會後，轉回史蒂夫臉上，與那雙寫著擔心的藍眼相望，「我接到徵召了。」

在巴奇說完後，史蒂夫張大了雙眼，接著兩人無言的互相凝視著彼此，好一會後，史蒂夫握住了巴奇的雙手，低聲問道：「還有多久？」

望進那雙寫滿了驕傲、失落以及擔心的蔚藍，巴奇輕輕開口，「體檢已經通過，大概後天我就會去接受基礎訓練，之後不知道會被分發去太平洋還是歐洲戰場……」

低下頭，默默的聽著巴奇的敘述，史蒂夫垂下了眼，不知在思考著什麼。

巴奇低頭望著史蒂夫睫毛下的陰影，以及垂下的金色髮絲，有些恍神的想著，他常覺得很不公平，像史蒂夫那麼好的男孩居然沒有女孩欣賞，真是太奇怪了。明明不管是外表還是內心，史蒂夫羅傑斯都是那麼美好優秀的存在。

有時巴奇會偷偷的想，如果自己是女孩的話，他一定會愛上史蒂夫，他會拉著他的手教他跳舞，跟他接吻、做愛，也許甚至會跟史蒂夫求婚，替他生孩子，給他一個完整的家庭。

但巴奇不是女孩，他無法替史蒂夫生孩子，無法給史蒂夫一個完整的家庭，所以他不會愛上史蒂夫……就算他會……不，不可能……他不能。

「那麼……你明天晚上……可以留給我嗎？」史蒂夫的聲音打斷了巴奇消極的思考。

巴奇與抬起頭的史蒂夫相望，那張削瘦的臉上浮現出像是想通了什麼似的爽朗表情，靜靜微笑，「我想在你離開前把你的模樣仔細畫下來，就像過去你常常當我的模特兒那樣。」

「當然好！」聽到史蒂夫那麼說，巴奇臉上立刻綻放出笑容，興奮的說道：「我們可以一起做晚飯，一起睡，聊一整晚！就像小時候一樣！」

「是的……一整晚。」微笑看著巴奇興奮得像個大男孩的笑容，史蒂夫輕輕說著，清澈的藍眼瞬間閃過某種難以言喻的情愫。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

……好奇怪，史蒂夫為什麼要矇住自己的眼睛？

巴奇在視界被布條給遮閉住的黑暗中不可思議的想著。

他在晚上造訪了史蒂夫的家，他們一起擠在廚房七手八腳的做晚餐，在用完晚餐後外頭下起了大雨，然後史蒂夫看著窗外的大雨，對他說『該開始了』後，拉著他到他的房間，讓巴奇站在床邊。

然後史蒂夫微笑著，拿出長布條遮住了巴奇的眼……

「史蒂夫……？」眼睛被矇起的巴奇滿腦子都是問號。

「什麼事？」

巴奇雖然張開了口呼喚史蒂夫，但史蒂夫的回答就像是平時一般正常，所以他反而不知道該說些什麼，只能發出奇妙的音節。

「呃……」

而在巴奇陷入迷惘的當下，史蒂夫的行為更加大膽了起來。

喪失了視覺後，其他的感官變得異常的靈敏。巴奇能清楚的感覺到有一雙纖細的手在自己的身上摸索，並慢慢地解開鈕扣、褪去他身上的衣物。

不知道為什麼，巴奇雖然有些惶恐不安，卻全然沒有反抗的意思，只是緊張的舔了舔嘴唇，任由那雙手靈活的在自己身上遊走。

當那雙手移到了他的腰臀間，拉下股間的拉鍊，悉悉索索的布料摩擦聲響在耳邊時，巴奇不由自主的紅了臉頰。但他卻很配合的抬起了腳，讓史蒂夫能夠順利將褲子都脫下

在連內褲都被脫下後，感覺到涼意的肌膚起了一陣顫慄，現在他是全裸的，而史蒂夫呢？巴奇望向史蒂夫氣息所在的位置，不安的扭動著身體，牽起嘴角試圖用玩笑的語氣來緩和緊繃的氣氛。

「為什麼……要脫光我的衣服？」

「我想畫出你的真實。」史蒂夫語氣平穩，理所當然般的回答。

巴奇繼續問，聲音因疑惑跟不安而搖曳，「那……為什麼要矇住我的眼？」

「我怕你會害羞。」

一邊回答，史蒂夫的聲音越來越近，接著，他繞到身後用繩子綁住了巴奇的手。

巴奇倒吸了一口氣，驚訝的扯動著被綁到背後的雙手，聲音無法抑止的顫抖著，「……為什麼要把我的手綁起來？」

史蒂夫沉默了一會，再次開口回答時聲音已近在巴奇的耳邊，「……因為你會逃走。」

感受到史蒂夫迫在眼前的氣息，巴奇吞了吞口水，下意識的舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，不自覺放小音量地輕聲問道：「……為什麼？」

這次史蒂夫並沒有回答，只是伸出手輕輕抓住巴奇的肩膀，接著微一使力，輕柔卻不容反抗的將他壓到了床上，在發出驚呼的巴奇耳邊輕聲低語：「噓，模特兒不能說話……」

「史……」巴奇還想開口問些什麼，但他的唇上被溫熱的物體給堵住。

在他尚未意識到那是史蒂夫的嘴唇前，一根柔軟濕熱的東西就闖進了巴奇因驚愕而張開的嘴唇裡。  
被矇在布條下的雙眼瞪得老大，巴奇全身都因不敢相信的驚愕而僵直。

史蒂夫……吻了他？還把舌頭伸了進來？

一開始還有些生澀而笨拙的在巴奇的口腔內試探性的舔拭著的舌頭，不久後彷彿嚐到了甜頭般無師自通的大肆在柔嫩溫熱的內裡掠奪著甜美的汁液。

「嗯……唔……哈啊……嗯嗯……」

巴奇當然不是第一次接吻，但巴奇本身對女孩們一向溫柔自持。被如此激烈的熱吻還吻得如此舒服卻是頭一遭。巴奇理性上覺得自己應該反抗，畢竟他們都是同性，而且還是哥們。

然而史蒂夫吻得他全身都酥酥軟軟的，一點想要抵抗的念頭跟力氣都沒有，甚至他還想辦法用自己的舌頭去與史蒂夫的糾纏在一起，就像他們是一對戀人似的熱情回應。

放開了被吻得昏頭轉向的巴奇後，史蒂夫退了開來。

巴奇將臉朝向聲音傳來的方向，聽著史蒂夫遠離的腳步聲，舔了舔被吻得紅腫濕潤的唇瓣，不安的開口，「……史蒂夫？」

但是回答他的只有坐在椅上、打開本子，筆尖在紙上滑動，以及平穩呼吸的聲響。

由於史蒂夫不再有任何表示，只是專心一意的在作畫，巴奇原本被點燃的燥熱身軀跟心靈開始慢慢冷靜下來。

……也許，剛才的吻只是因為自己太渴望被史蒂夫親吻、擁抱而產生的錯覺或是幻想。

就在巴奇開始那麼想的時候，他聽到筆的聲音停了下來，接著是闔上本子的聲響。

然後，在一陣令巴奇感到不安的靜默之後，他聽到了史蒂夫深深地呼了一口氣後突然開口：「我愛你，巴奇……你愛我嗎？」

……啊？

「……史蒂夫？」

巴奇幾乎要以為自己聽錯了。首先，有人在這種情況下告白的嗎！？

「我愛你。」史蒂夫的語氣相當柔和平靜，但巴奇聽得出他語氣中帶著些許的羞澀跟緊張，「從小時候我們成為朋友開始，你對我來說就像是兄弟、家人……是無可取代的存在，對你產生明確的抱持著性慾的愛，是從……嗯，三年前開始。」

三年前？哼哼，他可是早在高中的時候就已經察覺自己對史蒂夫的……不對！他在得意什麼？巴奇在心中對自己吐槽，緊接著吐槽對象轉移到史蒂夫身上。

難道說，史蒂夫根本一開始就是為了告白才邀自己過來？那又為什麼要把自己全裸矇眼綁起來？……等等……史蒂夫剛剛是不是提到性慾兩個字？這樣的話，自己現在的狀況是不是有點危險？史蒂夫該不會對自己……

混亂的想到這裡，巴奇這時才突然感到了危機感，開始試圖扭動手腳做出掙扎，並開口說道：「……我也愛你……但是……我們是……」

「沒有但是，」打斷了巴奇的話，史蒂夫原本柔和的語氣突然強硬了起來，就像是不願聽接下來的回答，只是再次重覆問了一句，「你愛我，對吧？」

巴奇全身一震，嘴唇張張合合了一會，才低下頭，滿臉通紅的小聲回道：「……嗯。」

「……我要完整的回答，」史蒂夫走了過來，一手抬起巴奇的下巴，溫柔的命令道：「說你愛我，巴奇。」

對巴奇來說，史蒂夫就像是個小小的巨人，明明身體虛弱，卻擁有比常人固執的強硬脾氣，巴奇從來無法與史蒂夫抵抗。

不知是因興奮還是恐懼，巴奇的身軀無法抑止的微微顫抖著，咬住了下唇，「……我愛你。」

在巴奇忍著羞恥回答後，現場一陣沉默。

雖然巴奇看不見，但他似乎可以感覺得出來史蒂夫身上所散發出的欣喜，而那種狂喜也感染到了巴奇，兩人份的心跳跟呼吸越來越急促。

就在那種期待與不安接近飽和的瞬間，巴奇感覺到自己的嘴唇再次被柔軟濕熱的物體壓上，他幾乎是迫不及待的敞開唇瓣，迎接史蒂夫的舌頭長驅直入的侵犯自己的口腔內側，任由他攪弄著自己的黏膜。

巴奇被吻得迷迷糊糊，已經無法，也不想去思考他們的行為是對還是錯，他只想要更多……更多。

兩人的唇舌間牽起了銀色的絲線，史蒂夫離開巴奇的嘴後，氣喘吁吁的將雙手抵在同樣氣喘吁吁的巴奇的膝蓋上，輕輕往兩旁推開。

由於被吻得腦子糊成一團，還沒意識到接下來即將發生什麼的巴奇，氣還沒完全順過來，就因擔心史蒂夫會不會哮喘發作而開口問道：「史蒂夫你還……咦……嗚、啊！」

但巴奇關心的疑問在自己下身……正確來說是臀縫間的那處私密的小洞突然被強烈的異物感侵襲時，化成驚訝的痛呼聲。

「史……史蒂夫……你……你在做什麼？」

「忍耐一下，必須擴張才行。」

啊？擴張？難道說史蒂夫是真的要……

「嗚……啊……好痛……拔……拔出去……啊……！」

雖然從侵入的手指上濕潤黏滑的感觸上，巴奇大概知道史蒂夫有用什麼東西當作潤滑，但因為內部從未被人侵入過，所以還是很痛。特別是當史蒂夫曲起了指節，在脆弱的腸道內搔刮時，巴奇痛得眼淚都流了出來，濕熱的液體沾濕了眼上的布條。

手指一邊在巴奇的體內探尋著，史蒂夫輕輕的撫摸著巴奇顫抖的大腿，像是在壓抑什麼似的柔聲安慰著，「很快就好了……不用怕……」

去你媽的不用怕。巴奇想出聲抗議，但是下一秒，史蒂夫的手指突然按到了他體內某個點，瞬間彷彿有強烈的電流從該處飛快的竄至頭頂及全身，讓巴奇忍不住弓起身子發出尖叫聲。

「啊啊？！」

「是這裡，對吧？」

大概是巴奇的激烈反應鼓勵了史蒂夫，他的聲音帶著喜悅，並加重了在該處的重點式碾壓，然後另一手握住了巴奇半勃起的陰莖，溫柔的上下撫弄。

性器上直接的快感，以及被擠壓的內側所湧上的陌生酸麻感讓巴奇扭動著身子呻吟，並逐漸取代了撕裂痛，被快感占據了身心的巴奇甚至不知道史蒂夫是什麼時候加入了第二、第三根手指，在他的腸道內抽送擺動。

「啊……啊啊……不……不行……我……我快要……」巴奇搖著頭，嗚咽著對史蒂夫出聲哀求。

「射吧……巴奇……我會看著你……」

史蒂夫低聲說著，手上的動作毫不放鬆，即使史蒂夫的發言讓巴奇感到很羞恥，但在史蒂夫的攻勢下，巴奇還是忍不住全身一陣抽搐，低泣著在史蒂夫手中射了出來。

「嗚……哈啊……嗯……」

巴奇大口喘著氣，仰望著上方。被淚水打濕的布條貼在他的眼上讓他很難受，而被綁在身後的雙手也被壓得很疼，但巴奇還來不及開口要求，史蒂夫就繼續了接下來的行動。

「……我可以進去嗎？」

感覺到史蒂夫抽出了手指，接著又硬又熱的物體抵在自己不斷收縮的穴口的感受，巴奇屏住了呼吸。最後一點的矜持與理性讓他抿住了嘴唇，不發一語的將臉側向一邊。

忽然間，史蒂夫扯下了巴奇眼上的布。

突然重獲光明的巴奇驚訝的望向史蒂夫的方向，因突如其來的光亮而瞇起了雙眼，緊接著，他看見了一雙盈滿了慾望與愛戀的藍色眼眸，一瞬不瞬的盯著自己。

他可以清楚的看到被自己的精液沾染著的雙腿間－－正確來說是股縫間的小洞前－－史蒂夫以他的體型來說顯得相當可觀的粗大陰莖正抵在濕淋淋的入口處，隨時準備刺入。

超乎想像過的畫面讓巴奇的心臟頓時一緊，全身一陣緊繃，眼淚從瞪大的雙眼中滴落。

「你知道我可以直接操進你裡面，但我想要聽你說，說你想要被我操。」但史蒂夫只是撫摸著巴奇抽搐著的大腿內側，擺動著腰臀，讓那根硬梆梆的火熱肉棒在巴奇顫抖的股縫間摩擦，並不時頂開入口處。

看著巴奇因私密處被玩弄的刺激而滿臉通紅的顫抖著，史蒂夫輕輕笑了起來，「我可以就這樣等上一整晚，你知道我很有耐心。」

是啊，巴奇比誰都了解史蒂夫羅傑斯是個多有毅力又固執的傢伙。

「你……你這混帳！」巴奇又羞又急的咒罵了一句後，垂下眼，咬住了下唇，支支吾吾了半天才滿臉通紅的小聲要求：「進來……快他媽給我進來……用你的那根老二狠狠的操我……啊……啊！」

巴奇的狠話在史蒂夫往前挺進下化成帶著痛苦與快感的呻吟。

當感覺到粗熱的陰莖整根沒入自己的體內，並開始緩緩的前後抽插時，巴奇止不住自己不斷落下的眼淚，以及因滿足而牽起的嘴角。

他正在被史蒂夫操，這個事實讓巴奇感受到了身心的快感及滿足感。

史蒂夫抓著巴奇的臀肉，雙手享受似的揉捏著，並以相當快的速度抽插著巴奇的腸道，緊窄的肉洞被狠狠操開來，有些血從中滲出，隨著碩大的柱身劇烈的進出，和著半透明的液體一起被擠出紅腫的穴口。

「好痛……史蒂夫……痛……」

在來自體內深處不斷被火熱的凶器貫穿的所帶來的快感與痛楚中，巴奇只能在劇烈的搖晃下，張開顫抖的唇瓣，胡亂搖著頭低吟出不知該說是呻吟還是哀求的喘息。

「不只有痛吧？」然而史蒂夫只是低笑著，邊喘氣邊說道：「你的裡面那麼溫暖，緊緊咬著我，而且你看，你剛剛射過了，這裡還這麼硬……」

說著，史蒂夫一把握住了巴奇硬挺的陰莖，在濕滑的柱身上套弄著。性器被摩擦所帶來的直接而清晰的快感讓巴奇弓起了上身，發出愉悅的呻吟。

巴奇只想遮住自己的耳朵，擋住自己淫蕩的叫聲。他不敢相信自己的肉體的確如史蒂夫所說的，是那麼的歡迎著史蒂夫的侵犯，違背著他的意志，貪婪的享受著被史蒂夫操幹的快感。

不，說違背其實並不正確，因為剛才是巴奇自己開口求史蒂夫操自己的。而且，巴奇也清楚的意識到，就想史蒂夫所說的，他是如此的渴望。

「史、史蒂夫……鬆開我的手……好不好……？」在內部被頂撞而不斷攀升的快感中，巴奇斷斷續續的哭喊著要求，「我不會逃……啊……啊啊……我只是想抱……抱你……」

史蒂夫停下了動作，驚訝的望著巴奇，然後露出喜悅的微笑，「好……巴奇……好的……」

在史蒂夫幫巴奇解開了雙手的束縛後，巴奇緊緊擁抱著在自己身上律動著的男人，在對方帶給他的感官刺激下啜泣著，「史蒂夫……史蒂夫……」

在一陣快速激烈的抽送後，史蒂夫將精液射進了巴奇的身體裡，而巴奇也因為內部濕熱的刺激而再次達到高潮，兩人拼命的喘著氣，巴奇忍不住問史蒂夫的身體狀況，在史蒂夫回答沒事之後，才安心了下來。

在擁吻中，他們的內心都清楚的明白，他們從此就是同一個牢籠中的共犯，罪名大概是不被諒解的同性愛戀。

而巴奇並不後悔，他只是有點愧疚。

躺在床上，巴奇看著史蒂夫一邊吻著自己，一邊從他的小穴內挖出緩緩流出的白濁，像是喃喃自語的開口說道：「……我不是女孩……你射再多我都無法替你生孩子……」

但史蒂夫不以為意，只是吻著巴奇眼角、臉頰、耳朵，溫柔深情的傾訴：「我不需要女孩……巴奇……我只需要你……孩子如果你想要……我們將來可以領養……等我們從戰場上回來。」

巴奇眨了眨眼，不可思議的問道：「……我們？」

「我不會讓你一個人上戰場的，巴克，」史蒂夫溫柔的撫摸著巴奇汗濕的棕髮，微笑著吻著他的無名指，「不管你到哪，我都會去找你，我們會永遠在一起……就像你對我說過的那句話。」

史蒂夫的深情告白讓巴奇再度落下了眼淚，輕輕的，在史蒂夫覆蓋上來的唇瓣間，柔聲嘆出，「我會陪著你，直到時間的盡頭……」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在那之後，就如巴奇所預想，以及史蒂夫所宣言的，原本就積極想從軍的史蒂夫，如今更是幾乎到了無所不用其極的地步，甚至還偽造文書，只為了能夠加入軍隊。

「嘿，壞小子，你下次又要用什麼名字啦？」

勾著史蒂夫的肩膀，扯過史蒂夫手中被退回的資料，一身軍裝的巴奇歪著軍帽，帶著笑意在史蒂夫耳邊道出甜蜜的責備。

「……巴奇。」

「別這個表情，親愛的……今天是我最後一天留在美國了，」低聲說著，巴奇彎下了腰，在他心愛的布魯克林男孩消瘦的臉頰上輕輕印下一吻，泛紅的臉上浮起的笑容調皮中帶著幾分嫵媚，「我想你應該願意陪我度過最後一晚？」

史蒂夫伸出雙手拉下了巴奇，用唇代替了回答。

之後，他們在史蒂夫的家中溫存了一整夜，考慮到史蒂夫的身體狀況，他們先是背後位，但後來因為看不到彼此的臉而欲求不滿的巴奇，主動的騎上史蒂夫，在他的大腿上淫蕩的擺動著自己的腰。

荒淫的一夜斷斷續續的一直持續到黎明，兩人沉浸在高潮後的疲累滿足感中，緊緊擁抱著彼此。

再過幾個小時，巴奇就要離開美國，前往歐洲投入激烈的戰爭中。

「我想跟你說，別做傻事，乖乖等我回來……」巴奇低笑著，沾濕的睫毛眨動，像是夜空中美麗的星子，「但我想你一定會。」

「沒有人比你了解我……我會的，巴奇……」史蒂夫抬起頭，吻著巴奇微翹的唇，宛如發誓般的低聲說道：「不管你在哪裡，我都會找到你。」

史蒂夫從來不曾對巴奇說過謊。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

豆芽時都這樣了，注射了血清後愛情跟執著變成四倍的史蒂夫大概會更可怕吧  
還好冬兵也有血清（咦


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為有兩位姑娘在印調裡問我是不是忘了這一篇想催這一篇  
> 很驚喜居然有人催這篇，為了表示感激以及我從不忘（只是想不起來（。）於是馬上就來更了XD
> 
> 兩邊都有一點病病的，不自覺的控制狂強硬S盾跟自卑狂軟綿M冬的愛情共犯宣言（？）
> 
> 能吃的再點吧～

＿＿＿

 

在安全屋看到史蒂夫的那一瞬間，巴奇所想的是，史蒂夫果然從來不曾對自己說過謊。

其實巴奇早就知道，並不是相信，而是確知，不管自己躲藏在哪裡史蒂夫總有一天都會來迎接他，就像當年他越過萬水千山從布魯克林來到了佐拉的實驗室裡救出他一樣。

在記憶深處，巴奇始終記得史蒂夫曾經說過不管在哪裡，他都會找到他。但是巴奇並沒把這句話記在那本收藏了自己零散回憶的小本子裡。

或者正確來說，他有記下來過，但後來被他自己撕毀。

因為每當看到那句話，巴奇就難以抑止自己內心產生期待－－不管自己躲在世界哪個角落，史蒂夫都會找到他，來迎接他，將他帶回他身邊。

然而巴奇的理性阻止了自己去奢望。

因為如今的自己不該待在史蒂夫身邊。

剛開始記憶還很混亂的巴奇曾經對自己與史蒂夫在艦橋上對峙時自己內心的悸動及史蒂夫對自己的態度而感到困惑，不過當記憶慢慢恢復之後，巴奇很快就明白原因是什麼。

理由很簡單，因為他們曾經－－或者該說即使分開，也依然相愛。

巴奇可以從那時史蒂夫所說過的話以及眼神中輕而易舉地看出他對自己的感情一點都沒變。就像自己恢復記憶之後對史蒂夫的感情不只沒隨著時間流逝而淡薄，反而更加深厚如同大樹在內心裡扎了根，再強勁的風雨都無法撼動一絲一毫。

每一個孤獨的夜晚，只要稍微一想起史蒂夫，巴奇就無法克制內心的渴望泉湧而出，幾乎將自己掩埋。

在閉上眼迎接每晚侵蝕自己的那染滿鮮血的黑暗惡夢前的剎那，巴奇總是忍不住猜想，如果現在史蒂夫就在自己身邊、能夠被他緊緊擁抱、深深貫穿，再次感受史蒂夫所給予的疼痛與快感，那該是一件多麼幸福的事。

但是他很清楚雙手沾滿了血腥的自己早已失去了被史蒂夫所愛的資格。史蒂夫還是史蒂夫，但他不再是巴奇。

比起現在的自己，過去那個單純為了跟史蒂夫都是同性而煩惱的自己現在回想起來顯得幼稚又可笑。

他不只不是女孩，他還是個殺人犯，就算是在洗腦下被控制的非自我意志行為，但巴奇怎麼也無法將那些尖叫掙扎從自己腦海中抹去。

所以巴奇即使恢復記憶後也沒有主動去找史蒂夫，只是一直逃亡躲藏。

然而在見到史蒂夫面罩下凝視著自己的眼神中帶著安心與微怒，巴奇就再次察覺到一件事實：自己永遠不可能離開史蒂夫。

「你記得我嗎？」

雖然史蒂夫那麼問，但他深邃的眼神及低沉的語氣透露出他完全不認為巴奇會不記得他。

「……你是史蒂夫……」頓了一下，巴奇像是在解釋什麼似地繼續說道：「我在博物館見過你的資料……」

然而史蒂夫只是往前走了一步，用帶著理解跟責難的眼神望著巴奇，壓低了嗓音：「你在說謊。」

史蒂夫的氣勢讓巴奇下意識往後退了一步，用著與其說是警戒，不如說更近似於服從的眼神看著史蒂夫。

是的，事實上，巴奇不只記得史蒂夫，還記得非常清楚，應該說在巴奇的所有記憶中，史蒂夫是他第一個想起，也是填補了他空白記憶中最多的存在。

對現在的巴奇來說，史蒂夫已經可以說是他的唯一，而盡管巴奇某方面並不希望自己也是史蒂夫的唯一，但事實是，與史蒂夫眼神相會的那一瞬間，巴奇就全明白了－－即使是現在這樣的自己，他也依然愛著他，把他視作唯一重要的存在。

史蒂夫可以為了自己做任何事，就像自己可以為史蒂夫而選擇活著一樣。

認知到這一點的同時，巴奇突然有種想放聲大笑，以及痛哭失聲的衝動。

史蒂夫真的一點都沒變。

當初兩人一起在咆哮突擊隊擔任隊長跟他的副手時，巴奇就深刻體會到這一點。

即使外表變得強壯高大，但史蒂夫的內在一點都沒變，特別是對自己那超乎一般愛情的執著隨著外型變得強大，甚至可以說更加地偏執。

那麼，巴奇接下來要做的就很簡單了，那就是追隨史蒂夫，就像過去那些日子一樣。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

才剛在安全屋重逢不久，什麼都還來不及說，短短不到一天的時間內巴奇就跟著史蒂夫一起經歷了各種戰鬥與追捕，好不容易在帝查拉的幫助下，心力交瘁的兩人來到了瓦干達。

帝查拉保證只要待在瓦干達，他們就不用擔心其他的事，只需要放心療傷。

於是累壞了的兩人欣然接受了帝查拉的好意，相擁在同一張床上共眠，並安靜休息了一整天。

當巴奇在睽違已久的無夢安眠中緩緩睜開眼睛時，史蒂夫正側躺著，那雙不變的藍眸熱烈而深情地凝視著他。

重逢以來終於能夠長時間獨處的兩人卻只是沉默地望著彼此。

史蒂夫的眼神中富含的感情既複雜又單純，各種情感混合成了對巴奇的濃烈愛戀，使得巴奇原本因難得的安眠而平靜的內心悸動不已，回望著史蒂夫，千頭萬緒不知從何談起。

「……史蒂夫，」在史蒂夫的目光注視下，巴奇有些遲疑地開口，將在經歷這許多後自己內心的想法說給史蒂夫聽，「我想……為了避免傷害到他人，在找到解除我腦中洗腦程式的方法前，我得請陛下幫忙，讓我能再次回到冷凍艙中沉睡……」

隨著巴奇往下說，原本帶著溫柔微笑的史蒂夫臉上表情逐漸消失，眼神也越來越昏暗深沉，看得巴奇心驚膽戰。

記憶中，史蒂夫不高興時總會皺著眉，但真的非常憤怒時反而會面無表情。

巴奇自己也知道，自己的這個想法肯定會讓史蒂夫不開心，因為他等於是再次丟下史蒂夫一個人活在這雖廣闊，但除了自己以外沒有其他人能理解他的孤獨世界中。

但是這是為了大家好，在趕往西伯利亞的昆式戰機上，史蒂夫曾經安慰巴奇，他所做過的都是九頭蛇控制之下，並不是他所做的，巴奇很清楚，然而同時他也無法抹去那些殺戮都是由他下手的事實。他不得不忍著，盡管他很想就這樣陪在史蒂夫身邊。

無言地凝視了巴奇一會後，史蒂夫突然朝著巴奇伸出了右手，覆在他的雙眼上，施力將他壓在了床墊上，同時翻過身，將另一隻手插入了巴奇因驚訝而微啟的嘴裡。

這一連串的動作是如此迅速，巴奇根本措手不及，只能在視覺被剝奪的情況下任由史蒂夫的手指攪動著自己的口腔，模仿性交般的抽送著，不時夾住他下意識逃跑的舌頭，柔軟的舌肉被略顯粗糙的指間摩娑、愛撫，甜美的顫慄一陣陣竄過巴奇的全身，令他的肌膚泛起了紅潮。

「唔……呃、啊……嗯……」

嚥不下的唾液從巴奇的口中溢出，順著自己的下巴，流過史蒂夫的指尖、手掌及手腕。

兩人之間本就隱隱燃燒著的慾火一發不可收拾，即使分開許久，巴奇的肉體依然記得史蒂夫曾經帶給他的快樂，並且下意識地扭動著身體，去向身上的這個男人索求。

當史蒂夫抽出了手指，將手掌順著肌膚的線條一路從鎖骨、胸腹往下滑至巴奇的小腹，並玩弄著他的肚臍眼時巴奇幾乎要被自己對史蒂夫的渴望逼瘋了。

他感覺得到史蒂夫火熱的硬挺在自己同樣勃起的股間磨蹭著，弄得巴奇渾身難受，於是忍不住哽咽地低啞著：「求你……史蒂夫……快點進來……用力幹我……」

雖然被史蒂夫的大手遮住，讓巴奇看不見史蒂夫的表情，但巴奇幾乎可以聽見史蒂夫在低笑。下一瞬間，他感到自己的褲子被扯開，雙腿分開來，緊接著，在沒有擴張也沒有潤滑的情形下，史蒂夫就慢慢地進入了巴奇緊窄的小洞。

被撕裂開來的下身很熱、很痛，而這正是巴奇所希冀的。現在的他需要疼痛來作為懲罰，而且巴奇知道在疼痛中的快感是難以想像的愉悅。

明明是再會以來第一次的做愛，但過去在床上時總喜歡用言語來調戲巴奇的史蒂夫現在什麼都沒說，即使巴奇內部的緊致肯定也讓史蒂夫不好受，但只是無言地進行著粗暴的抽插、律動，將巴奇都操出了血來。

巴奇明白這是因為史蒂夫不只生氣，還非常地憤怒。

盡管有些霸道，但史蒂夫很少對巴奇動怒，尤其是在注射了血清之後，基本上史蒂夫對待巴奇都是相當溫柔的，不管是在平常還是床上。

然而現在史蒂夫只是一言不發地猛操著巴奇，鮮血混著前液隨著激烈的抽插不斷從巴奇被撐得很開的紅腫穴口中一下一下被擠出，很疼、很爽。

高潮來臨時，將自己的意識放逐在極度愉悅的空白中，巴奇情不自禁地想，如果可以選擇，他真希望能夠死在這一刻，在史蒂夫溫暖的懷抱中，被激烈地幹死，或者被他那雙厚實的大手掐住自己的喉嚨，對巴奇而言都是最溫柔的一種解脫。

但是他知道自己絕不能將這份渴求說出口，要是史蒂夫知道了，他不知會有多氣憤難過。

因為巴奇不能選擇死亡所以他選擇了讓自己再度冬眠。

在兩人的喘息都緩和下來後，從頭到尾都沉默地用手掌遮著巴奇雙眼的史蒂夫終於附在巴奇耳邊低聲開口。

「就算你連自己都騙，但我要聽你內心真正的想法，巴克……」史蒂夫另一隻手溫柔撫摸著巴奇燥熱的臉頰，「這裡沒有任何人，只有我跟你，除了我以外沒有人看著你、沒有人會譴責你，你只需要說出你真正想要的是什麼，我會幫你做到。」

聽到史蒂夫那麼低語，巴奇彷彿得到救贖般地發出嗚咽，溫熱的淚水浸濕了史蒂夫的掌心。

史蒂夫總是能明白巴奇內心真正的渴望，並引導他坦白出來，所以巴奇決定不再欺騙自己的內心，哭了一會後，顫抖著哭腔，抽泣著對史蒂夫開口。

「我……我好想就這樣跟你在一起……我好怕……史蒂夫……我真的不想再被冷凍了……好不容易再見到你……只要能跟你在一起我就覺得自己好幸福……但是……我……我不能……我犯了那麼多罪……必須……我沒資格得到幸福……」

在聽到巴奇哭著說出的真實內心，史蒂夫才將手掌從巴奇的雙眼移開，溫柔望向那雙哭得一蹋糊塗的濕紅眼眸，擺動著大拇指抹去那不斷從委屈又自責的灰綠中流出的淚水。

「你比誰都有資格得到幸福，巴奇……如果你還是認為自己有罪，那就先把我問罪，」輕輕吻在巴奇因不停湧出的淚水而帶著鹹味的嘴唇，史蒂夫握住了巴奇的手，低聲說道：「因為當初是我沒能抓住你的手，害你被九頭蛇改造成冬兵，一切的原因都在我身上，我才是那個該承擔起你所有罪孽的人。」

收不住哽咽，巴奇一邊抽泣一邊有些無奈地苦笑，「……我就知道你一定會這麼說……」

「那你也應該知道，不論理由是什麼，我都不會再放你離開，」史蒂夫溫柔而真誠地低語：「如果你硬要說自己有罪，那麼我會跟你一起承擔，今後你我就是命運共同體，如果你堅持要冬眠，我也一起冬眠。」

望著史蒂夫溫柔的臉上浮現著近乎狂氣的深情笑容，巴奇也跟著笑了。

盡管他依然認為自己沒有資格，但他真的很幸福，因為自己用生命去愛的人也同樣用生命愛著自己。

「……我愛你，史蒂夫。」

終於，巴奇坦白地將內心從來未曾改變過的真實情感對史蒂夫告白了出來。

而史蒂夫只是笑著，將巴奇擁入懷中，輕輕回道：「我也愛你，巴奇。」

於是，他們成為了同一座牢籠的罪犯。

但他們都很清楚，打從他們相遇的那一天開始，他們就被關進了一座名叫做愛情的牢籠裡，而且從最初起，他們就沒有任何逃脫的可能性，也沒有逃脫的打算。

而且他們無比盼望刑期是－－時間的盡頭。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

因為是巴奇視點，還沒那麼病，史蒂夫視點大概要進小黑屋（咦


End file.
